This invention relates generally to the field of devices which store tools. In particular, this invention provides an apparatus that serves as a holder and carrying case for a set of open end wrenches of increasing size.
Commonly such wrenches are haphazardly strewn throughout a worker's toolbox. Various apparatus have been used to organize and store these wrenches. These devices include both self-contained units as well as systems to arrange drawers for storage. The portable methods are usually comprised of slots to set the wrenches in and a constraining device to close the slots. The necessity for the constraining device to secure the wrenches in place made easy access to the wrenches difficult since the slots need to be continually open and shut to get to the wrenches, and without the constraining device the wrenches would readily move out of the slots if the holding device was moved around.
The drawer organizing systems, on the other hand, provide easy accessibility since they lack any constraining device. However, these systems lack the necessary portability.
A simple apparatus that provides both portability and accessibility, while keeping wrenches in an organized fashion is desirable. In addition, a device which will accommodate both double end wrenches and hex head wrenches would be even more useful.